


Merry Go Round of Life

by katofthenorth



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Useless Lesbians, no dead windrunners, non-canon, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katofthenorth/pseuds/katofthenorth
Summary: Sylvanas always hated balls, until a pretty little mage walked in and her heart went boom.letthemdance2k18Holiday prompt/gift





	Merry Go Round of Life

Sylvanas hated balls. Nothing but thinly veiled excuses to show off one's wealth and beauty. Sure, she had both, of course, natural elvish beauty and plenty of wealth thanks to her mothers successful military career, but she failed to see the need to show it off to the vapid masses. When she had been younger they had at least been tolerable, she’d had her sisters then and the three of them would dance the night away together. But they had married and Sylvanas was forced to attend suck events solo.  She straightened out the deep blue fabric of her dress uncomfortably before tucking one of her silvery blonde braids behind her long ear.

As if sensing her sour mood, her sisters appeared at her side, dismissing their husbands to go and fetch refreshments. “Lighten up, Sylvanas,” Alleria chided in lilting Thalassian, jabbing a finger into Sylvanas’ side, laughing at how she jumped, “this is a party, not a funeral.”

“You haven’t seen the parade of dull men Mother dearest as sent my way,” Sylvanas groaned, swatting at Vereesa’s hand when she made to pinch at her cheeks, “will you stop that!”

Vereesa chuckled as she took a step back with a sly grin, “well maybe Mother dearest wouldn't keep guessing which type to send you if you would just tell her your preference.”

Sylvanas paled at her younger sisters comment, “I am NOT having that conversation with our Mother.” she shuddered, “let her think what she wants. I’ll just make do.”

Alleria frowned, pulling Sylvanas close to her side, “between sisters, do you see anyone to fancy?”

Blushing up to the tips of her ears, Sylvanas cast her gaze to the floor, “Alleria, please just go back to your husband and leave me be.”

“We just want you to be happy, Lady Moon,” Alleria tried softly.

“Well not all of us can just stroll into a happy marriage, Lady Sun,” Sylvanas snapped, bearing her fangs.

Their conversation was interrupted by the sounding of the steward's trumpet. The music stopped and all eyes turned to the great double doors as they opened. “Announcing the Lord Admiral of Kul Tiras, Daelin Proudmoore, his wife Lady Katherin Proudmoore and their daughter Lady Jaina Proudmoore.”

Sylvanas stared openly as Jaina descended the stairs gracefully into the ballroom. The way the light of the chandelier caught in her long golden hair, making it seem to glow. How her ocean blue dress swayed around her ankles like ocean waves as she walked. The easy smile she gave to everyone she greeted as she made her way through the crowd. When she turned Sylvanas was blown away, even at a distance, the blue of her eyes was striking.

Vereesa put a finger under her chin and carefully closed her mouth, “careful now, Sister, you're starting to drool.” Sylvanas’ ears twitched slightly before Vereesa flicked the nearest one almost reproachfully, before laughing lightly, “have you never seen Jaina? She frequents many events such as these.”

Sylvanas shook her head, “you know I avoid these things like a plague.” she spared Vereesa a glance, “do you know her?”

“She works with Rhonin so I’ve spent quite a lot of time with her. I would call her a friend.” She grinned and before her sister could even think of stopping her she darted off into the crowd towards Jaina. They chatted briefly before Jaina turned those brilliant eyes to gaze directly at Sylvanas with a small smile.

Sylvanas stood frozen to the spot as Vereesa and Jaina walked towards her arm in arm. “Jaina, I would like you to meet my sister, Sylvanas.”

Jaina held out her hand and waited, “A pleasure to finally meet you, Sylvanas. Vereesa has told me a lot about you.”

Sylvanas simply stared. Her steely blue gaze moved between Jainas hands and her eyes.

Alleria elbowed her harshly in the ribs, “the Lady is talking to you, Little Sister. Be polite.” she grabbed Sylvanas’ hand and placed it in Jaina’s and waited as her brain finally caught up and she shook her hand. “Much better. We’ll leave you to it. Come along, Little Moon,” she brushed past them to Vereesa’s side, “I’m sure our husbands are looking for us.”

Sylvanas shifted from foot to foot, her ears drooping back slightly. Sure, she had her preferences, soft curves, warm smiles, but she never expected to have her sister drag someone over to her. A laugh drew her attention and she looked at Jaina quizzically. Jaina offered her a smile and stood next to her, leaning back against the wall, “you don't seem to really be enjoying this.”

“What would give you that idea?” Sylvanas asked, relaxing slightly. “No, if I’m being honest, I would much prefer to be roaming the forests. I have never been too fond of crowds. To many people, not enough space to move, can't see any easy exits.” She looked over at Jaina, “you?”

“Same,” Jaina nodded, “well, not entirely. I would be utterly lost in a forest.”

“Then what does Lady Proudmoore do for fun?”

“Jaina,” the human corrected with a small smile.

“Alright, Jaina. What do you do for fun?”

“Study,” came Jainas simple reply. When Sylvanas simply stared at her she continued, “magic. I’m a mage you see and there is always something new to learn. Some new mystery to solve or a theory to test. Just last week Rhonin and I discovered a new way to enchant a bag to give it more space! The old enchantments were easily broken and items were easily misplaced inside. This new one is simpler and stronger and-“ she blushed and cut herself off, “I’m sorry I’m rambling. Mother tells me that I have a bad habit and going off on tangents but it’s the best way to get my ideas out into the open and-“ she covered her mouth with her hands, “I’m sorry.”

Sylvanas laughed lightly, “you are very passionate about your work. It’s rather charming.”

They slipped into a comfortable silence, simply listening to the chamber music the band played. Sylvanas looked to the stand where the band was set up, her eyes locking with her brothers. Lirath looked from Sylvanas to Jaina and a mischievous grin crossed his face as he winked at his sister. He whispered something to the other musicians and the music faded out to be replaced by the gentle beginnings of a waltz that Sylvanas knew all too well.

“Traitor,” she whispered in quiet Thalassian, her ears flicking back.

Couples began taking to the dance floor and Alleria found the chance to pass them by, “ask the Lady to dance, Lady Moon,” she ground out in their native tongue before Turalyon whisked her away.

Sylvanas flushes and cleated her throat. She held out her hand to Jaina, “care to dance, Lady Proudmoore?”

Jaina took the proffered hand maybe a little too quickly, “I would love to, Lady Windrunner.”

Leading them to the edge of the dancers, Sylvanas clasped Jainas hand, placing it on her shoulder before laying her free hand on the small of her back. She seamlessly merged them into the twirling ring with practiced ease and their dance began. The dance started slow, Sylvanas leading Jaina through the steps, twirling her whenever the music rose. She smiled easily at the young mage, laughing at Jainas look of surprise when she easily lifted Jaina in time with the other dancers, placing her back on her feet only to spin her out.

The music became stilted and they danced hip to hip, changing sides every other beat. Picking up speed, skirts swirled out and fluttered with every lift. When she set Jaina down again, she pulled her close, “the music is going to pick up, Lady Proudmoore. Think you can keep up?”

Jaina beamed at the elf, “I grew up dancing with the sea. Nothing is to fast for me.”

They shared a laugh as they spun. Momentarily, Sylvanas caught sight of her sisters in passing. Shooting them a dirty look, she spun Jaina and herself back towards the edge.

As the waltz built towards its end, Sylvanas shifted her hands down to Jainas waist while Jaina braced her hands on Sylvanas’ shoulders. The music picked up its pace once more and Sylvanas lifted Jaina high with a small grunt of effort and spun slowly, only returning her to the ground once the song was over.

They laughed breathlessly together while they applauded the musicians along with the other dancers. Sylvanas blinked when Jaina grabbed her hand tightly, “let go to the gardens and get some air.”

Sylvanas’ ears twitched, “but it's cold out,” she almost whined.

“I’m sure we can keep each other warm,” Jaina grinned as she looped her arm in with Sylvanas’ and led her outside.

Snow fell gently around them as they explored the garden pressed against each other. “So, why do you come to these balls, Jaina?” Sylvanas asked as they came to rest in a snowy gazebo, sitting comfortably on a bench.

“My mother likes to show me off, hoping that I’ll manage to get a husband,” Jaina smiled ruefully as she leaned against Sylvanas.

“And, is that what you want?” Sylvanas asked, a touch nervously, “a husband?”

Jaina shrugged, “I am not opposed to the idea,” she offered, watching as her elven companions ears drooped slightly. “But nor am I opposed to the alternative.”

“Alternative?” Sylvanas tilted her head back, “becoming a spinster?” she bit out, more harshly than she had meant.

“Finding a wife,” Jaina pressed herself closer, moving her fingers to form small runes. “And what do you want, Sylvanas? Vereesa tells me that you have man practically throwing themselves at you, yet here you are.”

Sylvanas blushed slightly, “I hold no interest in men,” she answered quietly, becoming all too aware of how close they were, “yet no women have made an attempt to court me.”

“They haven't?” Jaina smiled softly, “lucky me.” she finished casting her simple spell and looked up to the ceiling of the gazebo, “well would you look at that.”

“Look it-” Sylvanas’ words died as she looked up. The entire ceiling was covered in glittering conjured plants, glistening green leaves with shiny red berries. “Mistletoe,” she breathed, looking down at the grinning mage. “If memory serves, you humans have a particular tradition regarding mistletoe.”

“We might,” Jaina turned to face Sylvanas more, “care to guess what it may be?”

Sylvanas brought her hands up to cup Jainas face, pulling her close to kiss her gently. She smiled when Jaina leaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Sylvanas to keep them close. She pulled back and leaned her forehead against Jaina, “so, did I guess right?”

“That you did,” Jaina glanced up, “but the way I see it, we’re sitting under way more than one.” She wrapped her arms around the elf and pulled her in for another kiss. And another. Another.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Sylvanas spied three sets of blue eyes duck back behind a hedge. Her eyes narrowed but Jaina effectively drew her attention back from her nosey siblings with a gently tug in her hair. She would deal with them later, for now, she had more pressing matters.

 

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HMGetv40FkI  
> Merry Go Round of Life - Howl's Moving Castle (Joe Hisaishi)


End file.
